Love, For Drunken Mass Murderers
by Ares Sasuke
Summary: [Traducción] Yaoi. “¿Tienes a un chico ‘absolutamente borracho’ encadenado a ti, que te atrae, y una cama a la que puedes acceder fácilmente?” inquirió Light. L asintió. “¿Entonces por qué coño no me has follado todavía?
1. Primer Paso

Hola! Primera traducción de Death Note. Será una historia de tres capítulos y espero no tardar mucho en terminarla. Dar la gracias a su autora, **Macvanaly**, por escribirla y por dejármela traducir, así que léanla y disfruten, porque acostumbrados a que las historias de DN sean tan serias, con esto por lo menos te ríes un buen rato, así que viene muuuy bien. ¡Que disfruten!

Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece, porque entonces L no habría muerto y no habría traumatizado a medio mundo otaku.

**Love, For Drunken Mass Murderers**

Autora: **Macvanaly**

Traductora: **Ares Sasuke**

**Amor, Para Asesinos en Masa Borrachos**

Rating: M

Categoría: Humor/Romance

Pareja: LxLight

Aviso(s): Yaoi (relaciones sexuales hombre/hombre), Lime en el segundo capítulo y Lemon en el tercero.

Yaoi. "¿Tienes a un chico 'absolutamente borracho' _encadenado_ a ti, que te atrae, y una cama a la que puedes acceder fácilmente?" inquirió Light. L asintió. "¿Entonces por qué _coño_ no me has follado todavía?"

* * *

**Primer paso**; para poder acostarte con ese alguien especial, debes olvidarte de la mayoría de tus inhibiciones, ya sea por voluntad propia o mediante fuerzas externas (por ejemplo hipnosis, alcohol). Como eres un asesino en masa, probablemente el/ella sospechará algo, pero recuerda actuar de manera inocente, y eso no debería ser difícil si –por cualquier extraña razón –no recuerdas haber cometido tus crímenes.

* * *

Si algo era más terrorífico que ver el fondo de una pistola que tu padre estaba apuntando hacia ti, Light todavía tenía que experimentarlo. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no es que tuviera muchas experiencias. Incluso aunque había tenido más experiencia en algunas cosas que los chicos de su edad (por ejemplo resolver varios casos de la policía, obtener notas perfectas y ser sospechoso de ser un asesino en masa) se dio cuenta de que realmente nunca había tenido 'una vida', por así decirlo. 

No es que en realidad _quisiera_ una. Había estado muy contento quedándose en casa y hacer algo importante en vez de salir con la gente o pensar sobre el examen que harían el viernes. De todas formas sabía que sacaría un 100 por ciento. Siempre lo hacía. También era guapo, razón por la que la gente se sorprendía cuando informaba que no iba a fiestas o al menos tenía una novia. Incluso era bastante simpático, y en resumen, perfecto.

Y esto era probablemente lo que L odiaba más de él.

Pelo perfecto, ojos perfectos, sonrisa perfecta, mente de genio perfecta, vida de clase alta perfecta, padres comprensivos perfectos, notas perfectas, personalidad perfecta –o al menos, eso era lo que L estaba intentando probar que _no era_. Nadie _probablemente_ podía ser tan ideal, así que algo tenía que estar mal en él. Fácilmente, eso podía ser la megalomanía ¿cierto?

Y así, debido a la tenacidad de L de establecer los posibles fallos de Light, y la falta de vida social de Light, decidieron salir a tomar una copa a algún local. Y por supuesto no podían ir de copas a un bar normal, porque los dos estaban _encadenados el uno al otro_, gracias al brillante plan de Ryuzaki. Y mientras que Light estaba dispuesto a llevar un cartel que dijera 'he perdido una apuesta', esto arruinaría el objetivo de salir para divertirse.

Porque, francamente, era difícil divertirse mientras eras devastadoramente humillado.

Así que, por supuesto, decidieron que era mejor ir a un bar gay, donde probablemente habían visto dos hombres encadenados juntos, y mucho peor. Podrían emborracharse juntos, y Light tendría un muy necesitado descanso y quizá L sería capaz de sacar algunas respuestas del adolescente borracho –suponiendo que no pudiera aguantar el alcohol. Tenía el presentimiento de que Light no había 'bebido' _de verdad_ antes. ¿Cuándo había tenido tiempo? Un trago de vino en una boda o en algún festejo, pero aparte de eso…

Watari les dejó en un conocido bar gay con una sonrisa apenas disimulada en su cara. L sabía que lo más probable es que le tiraran los tejos a Light, incluso aunque estaba tan obviamente comprometido con otro hombre. Sorprendentemente, ellos no eran los únicos encadenados juntos, así que apenas les miraron al entrar. El pensamiento hizo a Light retorcerse en su banqueta.

Ryuzaki le enseñó al hombre su DNI y compró bebidas tanto para él como para Light. Cuando el camarero volvió con unos chupitos de algo –Light ni siquiera _quería_ saberlo, de verdad –cada uno cogió uno y chocaron sus vasos.

"Por atrapar a Kira," dijo Light, sonriendo mientras acercaba el vaso a la boca. L le miró con esa mirada vacía.

"Por atrapar a Kira," L asintió y ambos llevaron el pequeño vaso hasta sus labios, echaron hacia atrás sus cabezas y dejaron que el ardiente líquido bajara por sus gargantas.

Light tosió, su esófago hormigueando por la sensación y bajó el vaso de manera casi torpe. Ya estaba un poco mareado por su primer trago. ¿Qué era lo que Ryuzaki _había_ pedido? Ryuzaki bajó el vaso con cuidado, sosteniéndolo de la misma manera en la que sostenía la mayoría de las cosas –como si fuera algo pegajoso que sólo merecía ser tocado con dos dedos. Light apoyó su barbilla en su mano.

"Estoy sorprendido que hayas sugerido salir," le dijo Light, con el pelo cayéndole enfrente de los ojos. Ryuzaki asintió.

"Lo hice por tu bien, Yagami-kun," replicó L tranquilamente, casi sonriendo al observar la mirada en los ojos de Light. Un trago ¿y ya estaba tan mareado? Interesante. "Eres joven, y necesitas tiempo libre. Es natural querer hacer cosas como esta. No fue justo hacerte trabajar durante tanto tiempo sin parar, especialmente después de tu largo encierro."

"Hm," Light se encogió de hombros, intentando ignorar la estridente música y todos esos hombres bailando alrededor de él. La mayoría estaban vestidos de manera normal –o más bien como _él_ iba –pero otros estaban vestidos como una mujer o en colores brillantes fosforitos maquillados de manera exagerada y algunos iban todo de negro y con piercings en la cara. Light se tomo el segundo chupito y tardó un momento en recuperarse. Parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza, intentando aclararla.

Francamente, siempre hacía pensado que el alcohol era estúpido. Entorpecía tu criterio, y obstruía tu cerebro, y no podía ver por qué cualquiera querría hacer _eso_. Pero, después de pasar cincuenta días encerrado en una habitación con tus manos y pies atados uno podía cambiar de opinión. Había decidido, en esa pequeña habitación, que pensaba _demasiado_. Probablemente sería mucho más feliz si no analizara tanto las cosas.

Lo único que quería era dejar de pensar por un rato. Sólo esta vez. Incluso si _era_ con L.

"¿Más?" Light se dio cuenta de que el camarero era bastante guapo. ¿Cómo es que no lo había visto antes? Le sonrió y asintió. El hombre miró a Ryuzaki de manera extraña, y el detective asintió, tomándose también su segundo chupito. No parecía afectado en absoluto por la bebida. Light frunció el ceño.

"¿Por qué pareces tan…" ¿Por qué no podía encontrar la palabra? "normal, Ryuzaki?"

"No sé lo que quieres decir, Yagami-kun," respondió L con facilidad y la frente de Light se arrugó mientras el camarero venía con otras dos bebidas. ¿Por qué L decía siempre que no sabía lo que quería decir?. ¡Pero mira que era malo! Especialmente considerando su estado actual… no es que estuviera en ningún estado en particular. Él no estaba borracho, todavía, por supuesto.

L se bebió el tercer chupito, y poco después el cuarto, y aunque sus ojos se cerraron sólo un poco, ese fue el único indicio de que estaba ligeramente ebrio. Light le fulminó con la mirada, tomándoselo como un desafío. Definitivamente podía ganar a Ryuzaki en una competición a ver quién podía beber más, sabía que podría beber _lo que hiciera falta_.

Rápidamente Light se bebió los dos chupitos, y miró enfadado a Ryuzaki, quien se veía bastante bien en esa camiseta blanca, ahora que lo pensaba. ¡Pero era tan malditamente exasperante!. ¡Light simplemente_ sabía_ que se estaba poniendo borroso sólo para sacarle de quicio!

"Empate," dijo –_farfulló_ –Light y L alzó una ceja.

"No sabía que esto era un juego, Yagami-kun," le aclaró L, e hizo señales al camarero para que trajera más bebida. Light empujó el brazo de L indignado.

"¡Sí que lo sabías!" Dijo Light, mordiéndose el labio superior. Ahora que L lo pensaba, era un labio tan suculento…. Light era bastante mono cuando bebía. Incluso flirteaba. La posibilidad de que se le escapara un secreto si él respondía al flirteo subiría a un 15 por ciento.

"Bueno, Yagami-kun," L le sonrió de lado, poniendo _su_ mano en el brazo _de Light_, "¿por qué no bailamos nosotros también?"

"¿Qué…?" Light parpadeó. No se le ocurría una razón por la que L querría bailar con él. Claro, estaban en un bar gay, pero eso no significaba que fueran _gay_…era un proceso de razonamiento extraño, pero por supuesto, era impresionante que Light todavía tuviera _cualquier_ tipo de razonamiento en ese momento. ¡Que Dios ayude a la persona que esperaba que tuviera uno razonable! "¿Pero por qué?"

L se encogió de hombros. "Por hacer algo. Además, eso es por lo que has venido aquí ¿verdad, Yagami-kun? Y, no es que puedas bailar con alguien más mientras están encadenado a mí."

"Uh…" De alguna manera, en su subconsciente, Light no le encontraba mucho sentido, pero por alguna razón, no podía imaginarse por qué. Oh bueno, era _L _¿no? Él era listo, así que lo que decía tenía sentido, y Light tendría que tomarle la palabra, especialmente porque su cerebro no parecía estar funcionando demasiado bien en ese momento. Por un segundo, se preguntó por qué, antes de que algo brillante le llamara la atención.

Oh, era sólo la cadena de las esposas.

"Erm –yo –sí, vale," extrañamente, Light tenía problemas para formar una frase. Cogió un chupito más y se lo bebió de un trago, para el camino.

Light no podía recordar levantarse o dirigirse a la pista de baile, o cuando, exactamente las manos de L se habían colocado en sus caderas. Extraño. Ryuzaki no era un mal bailarín –bueno, él se _había_ puesto de pie sin problemas y con bastante elegancia, por lo que no era exactamente una sorpresa. Por otra parte, Light, mareado por el alcohol, tenía que ser llevado por L para seguir el ritmo. Después de unos minutos, Light se acostumbró, puso sus manos en los hombros de Ryuzaki y empezó a moverse con él, y por alguna razón, pegó sus caderas con las de Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki susurró en su oido, "¿Eres Kira, Yagami-kun?"

"¿Huh?" Light entrecerró los ojos, su nariz ligeramente arrugada mientras pensaba, "Sabes, Ryuzaki, Kira suena a nombre de chica."

L resistió la urgencia de poner los ojos en blanco, o sonreír. Bueno, esto no estaba yendo demasiado bien. Quizá había emborrachado un poquito _demasiado_ a Light.

"¡Oh!. ¡Te refieres al asesino!" Light se pegó a sí mismo una torta en la frente, "¡No puedo creer que dijera eso¡Y no, no soy Kira! –(resoplido) –es que es un nombre _tan_ de chica…"

"Lo has dicho, Yagami-kun, porque estás borracho," señaló L y Light frunció el ceño.

"No lo'stoy," le discutió Light, "¡Como si seis míseros chupitos pudieran emborracharme a _mí_!. ¡Tú no estás borracho, y yo tampoco!. ¡Es… es un empate!"

L decidió no corregirle y decir que en realidad sólo habían sido cinco chupitos.

"Sentémonos," ofreció Ryuzaki, justo cuando empezaba una canción lenta. Light se negó, y en vez de eso rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de L y se colgó de él como si fuera joyería pesada.

"No," le dijo Light, "Bailemos la lenta…. ¿Hey , Ryuzaki?"

"¿Si, Yagami-kun?"

"¿Sabías que esto es un bar gay?"

"Sí, Yagami-kun."

"Oh."

"…"

"Bueno ¿entonces por qué estamos aquí?"

"Si no recuerdo mal, fuiste _tú_ quien pegaste tus caderas con las _mías_, Yagami-kun." Respondió L simplemente, "Quizá deberías preguntarte esa pregunta a ti mismo."

"Light ¿por qué estamos en un bar gay?"

L miró al chico de manera incrédula.

"Hey, Ryuzaki."

"…¿Si, Yagami-kun?"

"No me he respondido."

"Vamos a sentarnos ahora mismo," dijo L, quitando los brazos de Light de su cuello y empujándole hasta sus asientos. Sentándose en su posición usual, con su pulgar cómodamente en su boca, L estudió a Light.

Sí. Había estado correcto al asumir que el chico no estaba acostumbrado a beber. Y por una parte era casi molesto que el inteligente Light Yagami que conocía tan bien desapareciera gracias a la estúpida sustancia, pero por otra parte, este nuevo Light era increíblemente adorable y abierto y…expuesto. Hm. Entonces quizá Light _no_ era Kira, ahora mismo.

En ese momento Light estaba llamando al camarero, que vino con una ceja levantada.

"Otra, por favor," ordenó Light, sonriendo.

"Creo que has tenido suficiente, cariño," dijo el hombre, negando con la cabeza. Light frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué quieres decir?. ¡Apenas estoy un poco mareado!" preguntó Light, confuso.

"Dulzura, estás como una cuba," el camarero negó con la cabeza y se alejó mientras Light le miraba con odio. Se giró hacia L y le cogió el brazo.

"No ha querido darme otra, Ryuzaki," dijo Light haciendo pucheros, "¿Podrías pedir una por mí?"

"Estoy de acuerdo con él, Yagami-kun," dijo L y el puchero de Light dejó paso a una rabieta.

"¡Pero no estoy borracho!" Protestó Light, soltando el brazo de L y cruzando los suyos empecinado. "Dios, Ryuzaki… ¿por favoooor?"

"¿Por qué crees que estaré más dispuesto a hacer lo que quieres si exageras la 'o' en las palabras 'por favor'?" inquirió L divertido.

"¡Pero Ryuzaki…!" Light se dio la vuelta enfurruñado, la cadena estirándose ligeramente al hacerlo. Se puso a mirar a otro sitio, a una pareja al otro lado de la habitación.

Eran dos hombres, más o menos de la misma altura, y uno estaba señalando a la barra. El segundo hombre negó con la cabeza, así que el primero le agarró, le besó apasionadamente y le puso una mano en la entrepierna. Después de un momento, el hombre que había iniciado el beso, se apartó y su boca se movió mientras aparentemente decía algo. El otro hombre asintió, y parecía estar como en una especie de nube mientras se acercaba a la barra y pedía más bebidas.

Ahora, normalmente Light era una persona bastante independiente. Hacía lo que quería porque pensaba las cosas minuciosamente y sabía exactamente que ocurriría como resultado a esa acción. Pero ahora, ebrio como estaba, no podía pensar lo minuciosamente suficiente como para decidir qué reacción tendría Ryuzaki. Todo lo que sabía es que había funcionado para alguien ¿no? Además, Light quería otra _puñetera bebida!_

Así que se volvió hacia L y casi se abalanzó sobre él, y gracias a la precaria posición en la que Ryuzaki insistía en sentarse, le tiró al suelo. Presionó sus labios con los de L –o lo que él _creyó_ que eran los labios de L –pero que resultó ser su barbilla. Lo intentó otra vez y sus labios finalmente se encontraron.

L parpadeó debajo del chico. ¿Qué demonios había provocado esto? Lo pensó, no demasiado perturbado por los firmes labios de Light. Ah, se le ocurrió después de unos segundos. Light estaba intentando que le pidiera una bebida, y lo estaba seduciendo. Extraño. Debería haber sido obvio, pero incluso su mente iba ligeramente más lenta por el alcohol. Y además –_¡whoa!_

Al contrario que el torpe beso, una _mano_ en su entrepierna no era algo que pudieras ignorar.

Oh. Así que _así_ es como iban a ser las cosas. Bien, si así era, L sabía que no perdería. Ágilmente se dio la vuelta, y el movimiento provocó que Light quedara debajo de él, separando sus labios y apartando la mano de Light de sus regiones bajas. Light gruñó al quedar tirado en el suelo, preguntándose cómo había llegado a _esto_.

"Quiero una bebida," le dijo a Ryuzaki otra vez, sabiendo de corazón que el chico mayor le compraría una. Había funcionado para esos _otros_ chicos ¿no?

"No, Yagami-kun," objetó L. Esa respuesta no encajó bien en la lógica borracha de Light.

"Pero… tienes que hacerlo," dijo Light, bastante convencido de que así era la manera en las cosas se supone que debían ir.

"¿Por qué tengo, que hacerlo, Yagami-kun?" preguntó L curioso, con una mirada molestamente letárgica. Light no tuvo otra opción que meramente mirarle enfadado.

"¡Porque te he besado y te he metido mano, por supuesto!" Estalló Light, como si fuera lo más obvia del mundo. Maldito Ryuzaki y su maldita pinta borrosa…. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente pedirle otra bebida?

"Ya me he percatado de tus acciones, Yagami-kun," Ryuzaki quería ponerse el pulgar en la boca, pero sus manos estaban ocupadas sujetando las muñecas de Light. Unos cuanto hombres les miraron, unos cuantos se rieron y otros pocos le animaron, y otros ni siquiera les hicieron caso; ya habían visto todo esto antes. "Pero eso no me persuade."

Light miró a L y le preguntó, "¿Entonces, qué lo hará?"

L pensó en la respuesta un largo tiempo.

"No creo que fuera apropiado hacerlo aquí, en medio de este bar," replicó L tranquilamente. Vio que el camarero ponía los ojos en blanco y murmuraba algo sobre que eso no había parado a nadie antes.

L disfrutaba la manera en la que Light estaba tirado debajo de él. Su pelo estaba sobre sus ojos, como siempre, pero no tanto porque la gravedad lo atraía hacia sus orejas. Su mirada ligeramente vidriosa y sus oscuras orbes entrecerradas dejaban una impresión de ojos de dormitorio. Hm. Definitivamente Light era hermoso, Ryukazi no lo podía negar, y ahora que cuestionarlo era más que inútil¿por qué _no_ aprovecharse de él?

"¡Ryuzaki!. ¡Si no me vas a decir qué es lo que tengo que hacer, entonces quítate de encima!" Light estaba desalentado. ¡Pensó que funcionaría! Tan, tan injusto.

"Yagami-kun, no es lo que quiero que _tú_ hagas, es lo que _yo_ quiero hacerte a _ti_," dijo L inexpresivo, sus ojos negros sin dejar de mirar los ojos de Light. Light parpadeó, sin pillarlo.

¿Qué querría hacerle Ryuzaki _a_ él entre todas las cosas?. ¿Matarle, quizá? Pero claro, nunca conseguiría su bebida si permitía eso. No se le ocurría qué era lo que L querría hacerle, porque su intoxicación bloqueaba cualquier análisis eficiente, así que decidió preguntar.

"Espera, Ryuzaki…" Las cejas de Light se arrugaron mientras pensaba, "¿Hacer _a_ mí?. ¿Como un corte de pelo, o algo así?"

L le miró, y el fantasma de una sonrisa atravesó su cara.

"O algo así, Yagami-kun," le respondió L suavemente.

"Oh," dijo Light. ¡Quería otra bebida, maldita sea! "Acepto."

"Muy bien, Yagami-kun," dijo Ryuzaki, quitándose de su posición encima de las caderas de Light y levantándose, dirigiendo una mano para ayudar al más joven. Light la tomó, sonriendo triunfante mientras L le llevaba por un pasillo y pasaban un cartel que decía 'servicios'. Sabía que al final ganaría. Siempre lo hacía.

Poca idea tenía que el juego estaba lejos de terminar.

* * *

Aquí va el primero. No está mal ¿no? Pues espero que sean generosos y mientras terminan de reírse me dejen sus reviews ¿vale? Tengo el segundo casi terminado, así que si se portan bien lo pondré rapidito. ¡Hasta pronto! 


	2. Segundo Paso

Hola! Ha pasado más de lo que me hubiera gustado para poner el segundo capítulo, pero me he ido de vacaciones sin un mísero ordenador así que no he podido hacer nada. Pero ya lo tengo! Espero que les guste.

**Amor, Para Asesinos en Masa Borrachos**

Autora: **Macvanaly**

Traductora: **Ares Sasuke**

**Love, For Drunken Mass Murderers**

Rating: M

Categoría: Humor/Romance

Pareja: LxLight

Aviso(s): Yaoi (relaciones sexuales hombre/hombre), Lime en el segundo capítulo y Lemon en el tercero.

Yaoi. "¿Tienes a un chico 'absolutamente borracho' _encadenado_ a ti, que te atrae, y una cama a la que puedes acceder fácilmente?" inquirió Light. L asintió. "¿Entonces por qué _coño_ no me has follado todavía?"

* * *

**Segundo Paso**; Cuando tu persona finalmente te tiene acorralada, niégate. Esto hará que se sientan con más control. Como eres un asesino en masa y probablemente tienes un problema perdiendo el control, aquí es donde el alcohol viene a mano. Déjate llevar, y más tarde, di algo que les haga pensar en lo que han hecho… y considerar a _quién_ están seduciendo, tu _sabes_ que pensarán en eso.

* * *

Light no recordaba particularmente ser empujado contra la pared de azulejos de un cuarto de baño. Todo lo que sabía es que, de repente, estaba ahí. Oyó vagamente como se cerraba una puerta con pestillo y luego estaba mirando a Ryuzaki, quien estaba situado muy cerca de él. Realmente cerca. Light parpadeó, intentando desesperadamente entender _por qué_ le habían empujado contra una pared. 

"¿Ryuzaki…?"

"Yagami-kun," Ryuzaki asintió, justo antes de juntar sus labios a los de Light. Le gustaba el sabor del chico, aunque no era tan dulce como normalmente prefería.

Los ojos de Light se abrieron de par en par. No entendía nada de nada. No podía pensar –quizá esto del alcohol _estaba_ afectando a su cabeza –sólo un poquito. ¿Por qué le estaba besando L. ¿Es que quería que Light le comprara una bebida a _él_? Pero eso no tenía sentido. ¿O sí? En realidad Light no podía aclararse, y no pudo seguir pensando cuando la lengua de Ryuzaki se deslizó en su boca.

Después de un minuto de besos desenfrenados, L se apartó, dejando a Light confuso y sin aliento.

"Ryuzaki."

"¿Si, Yagami-kun?"

"Me acabas de besar."

"Sí, Yagami-kun."

"…¿Por qué?"

"Porque dijiste que podría hacer lo que quisiera contigo, por una bebida," respondió simplemente L, e imitó la acción anterior de Light cogiendo la entrepierna de Light a través de sus pantalones.

Light jadeó, "_¡Ryuzaki!_"

L le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción apenas visible antes de empezar a mover sus dedos contra el miembro cubierto del chico. Light cogió aire como pudo y cerró los ojos. Maldita sea, joder, se sentía _bien_. Puso sus manos en los hombros de Ryuzaki –un penoso intento de apartar al detective –pero de alguna manera no podía encontrar la fuerza para nada excepto agarrarse con más fuerza a él. ¿Qué _coño_…?

Por un segundo, el detective paró, y Light pensó que se había salvado de una situación muy vergonzosa, pero resultó que no. L simplemente había parado para abrir la cremallera y deslizar su mano en la ropa interior de Light. Light apretó los dientes cuando dedos largos y fríos envolvieron su miembro pulsante y empezó a acariciarlo.

Ryuzaki estaba disfrutando esto inmensamente. Light, a pesar del obvio placer que estaba recibiendo, trataba desesperadamente de esconderlo, de evitar hacer ruido. Interesante. ¿Podía concluir de esto, que estaba escondiendo algo, y por lo tanto aumentaba la posibilidad de que fuera Kira? Sin embargo, en ese momento, estaba demasiado interesado en los gestos que Light estaba haciendo para pensar en eso…

Humph. Esto de aguantar los sonidos simplemente _no_ podía durar por más tiempo.

Recorrió con su pulgar la raja, estimulando la punta, y observó la reacción en la cara de Light. Efectivamente, Light echó su cabeza hacia atrás (dándose un golpe con la pared), con los ojos muy enormes de repente y su boca abierta. "¡Aah!"

Después de centrarse de nuevo y darse cuenta del sonido que su boca acababa de emitir, la cerró de nuevo. ¡Joder! Esa puñetera _mano_, continuaba _moviéndose_, y se –Oh Dios, se sentía tan bien y quería _más_. ¡Pero no!. ¡Eso no estaba bien!. ¡Él solo le había hecho eso a Ryuzaki para conseguir una bebida! Esto era –esto era –_excelente_ –¡no!. ¡Mal!. ¡Muy, muy mal!. ¿Por qué no intentaba pararle?. ¿Por qué oh por qué no lo _paraba_?

"Ryu…nng!" Light se sacudió involuntariamente en la mano de L, y empezaba a formarse gotas de sudor en su frente, "Ryuzaki…. P-¡ah! Para…"

"¿De verdad Yagami-kun desea que yo pare?" inquirió L, genuinamente curioso por la respuesta. Apretó fuerte cerca de la punta y disfrutó los espasmos de éxtasis que recorrieron el cuerpo de Light al hacerlo.

"S…¡oh _joder_!" Light echó el cuello hacia delante, conectando su nariz con el hombro de L mientras este bombeaba furiosamente. Sus dedos se clavaron en la tela de la camiseta blanca de algodón de Ryuzaki.

La velocidad aumentó significativamente, y metió la otra mano en la ropa interior de Light para acariciarle los huevos, que ya estaban tensos. Light se negó a llamar el sonido que había salido de su boca un 'quejido', pero era precisamente como L lo había llamado en su mente, y el ruido había ido directo a su ingle.

"No has respondido a mi pregunta, Yagami-kun," dijo L con voz ronca, y Light casi gruñó de frustración. ¡Maldición!

¿Cómo _coño_ podía formar una frase cuando la _puñetera mano estaba_ haciendo _eso!?_

"¿Todavía deseas que me detenga, Yagami-kun?" preguntó L al tembloroso y agitado chico mientras el agarre en su hombro se hacía aún más fuerte. Sabía que estaba torturando a Light, sabía que esos pequeños sonidos reprimidos que se le escapaban eran casi incontrolables, y estaba seguro, que si se decidiera a hacerle todo lo que quería hacerle al chico, sería un escandaloso.

Y ciertamente esto no era un pensamiento desagradable.

Metido en sus pensamientos, L se paró –aunque sólo brevemente –pero fue el tiempo suficiente. Light se arqueó hacia delante, y buscando ese roce de nuevo gruñó demandante, "¡No _pares_, joder!"

L decidió que, por razones personales, continuaría, aunque fuera sólo para ser capaz de ver y oír el clímax del muchacho. Continuó masajeando sus testículos, su mano recorrió el miembro de Light más rápido y más fuerte. Esto causó que un delicioso sonido se deslizara de la boca de Light, incluso a pesar de que Light presionaba su boca contra el hombro de Ryuzaki para esconder sus gemidos y suspiros.

"¡Hn…!" Light intentó suprimir otro grito de placer mientras L presionaba un punto particularmente sensible en sus partes bajas.

Continuó más y más rápido hasta que Light supo que estaba cerca, por la intensa tensión en el fondo de su estómago. Una caliente bola de llameante y abrasador placer se acumuló ahí hasta que fue inaguantable y amenazaba con arder. L también podía saber por el temblor y la tirantez en los testículos de Light que estaba cerca de su clímax y no tuvo piedad. Aceleró más el tempo, esperando saborear el grito que saldría pronto de los labios de Light.

Estaba ahí –de repente luz blanca explotó en frente de los ojos de Light y su cabeza se echó hacia atrás incontrolablemente y el gemido que amenazaba con salir de su boca le hizo sentir como si su cabeza fuera a estallar. Pero ya no podía retener más los gritos. Un aullido fuerte y estrangulado se escapó de la garganta de Light mientras experimentaba la increíble felicidad de su orgasmo.

L se deleitó con el sonido mientras el cálido líquido blanco cubría su mano. Light, quien estaba sorprendentemente más sobrio después de haber terminado, se recuperó del cegador placer y se dio cuenta de todo el desastre que habían montado. Cogió las muñecas de L y las apartó de un tirón de sus pantalones y de su ropa interior. L le miró, con su postura encorvada y sus ojos tan abiertos como siempre mientras Light cogía papel del cuarto de baño y se limpiaba.

Light estaba demasiado ocupado limpiándose como para comprender realmente que estaba desnudo de cintura para abajo enfrente de L, y estaba demasiado bebido como para avergonzarse por ello. Light hizo una mueca mientras miraba su ropa interior.

"Asqueroso," murmuró y los tiró a la papelera. Por suerte sus pantalones estaban impolutos, ya que sus calzoncillos habían cogido la mayoría del semen y la mano de L había salvado el resto. Hablando de las manos de L… "¿Es que no te las piensas lavar?"

"Prefería disfrutar de la vista, Yagami-kun," respondió L, sólo para ver la _expresión_ en la cara de Light al oír semejante comentario. Como esperaba, un sonrojo rosado apareció en la cara de Light y corrió a ponerse los pantalones de nuevo. "Creo que el término para eso, Yagami-kun, es 'ir comando'(1)."

"Cállate, pervertido!" soltó Light, "¡Todo esto es tu culpa!"

"El acuerdo fue que yo te hacía lo que yo quisiera, Yagami-kun," dijo Ryuzaki, acercándose al lavabo y abriendo el grifo con la muñeca antes de aclarar el semen que cubría sus palmas y dedos, "Creo que dijiste 'como un corte de pelo o algo así'. Yo dije, 'o algo así ¿no?"

"¡Eso no era un puñetero corte de pelo!" comentó enfadado Light. "Eso era –eso era –¡ni siquiera se _qué_ era eso!"

"Yagami-kun, a eso se le llama una 'paja' y normalmente consiste en –"

"¡Sé lo que es una paja!" gritó Light avergonzado, su cara calentándose más, si era posible. "¡Quiero decir que no sé por qué hiciste eso!"

"Porque querías una bebida, Yagami-kun," respondió L concluyentemente, cogiendo papel para secarse las manos.

"¡Eres imposible!" declaró Light, abriendo el pestillo de la puerta, abriéndola de un golpe y salió dando zancadas (tropezando) del baño, bastante enfadado.

Ryuzaki, que estaba atado a él vía esposas, fue empujado en la misma dirección por Light y se tambaleó, justo como Light lo había hecho, durante todo el trayecto al bar. Light se sentó y miró enfurecido a L hasta que pidió la bebida por la que le había molestado. En realidad, L le compró tres bebidas. Con cada sorbo que tomaba Light, su cabreo desaparecía un poco más.

L repasó la escena del baño por su cabeza una y otra vez, intentando averiguar si podía sacar alguna conclusión de las reacciones de Light para señalarle como Kira, o para _no_ señalarle como Kira. Por una vez, las protestas podían interpretarse de las dos maneras. Si él _era_ Kira ¿odiaría a L lo suficiente como para no aprovechar una oportunidad para acercarse más a él? Y si _no era_ Kira, entonces no tenía razón para protestar, a no ser que no estuviera genuinamente interesado en L de esa manera.

Pero ese no parecía ser el caso.

La manera en la que le había cogido tan fuerte el brazo como para hacer daño podía indicar un parecido a Kira por su necesidad por control, pero también era cierto que Light había dejado que el incidente pasara, por lo que no podía anhelar _tanto_ ese control. La manera en la que daba órdenes a L, incluso en la posición en la que se encontraba, podría ser un síntoma del Complejo de Dios que Kira parecía tener, pero ese puro grito que había salido de la garganta de Light era demasiado inocente y virgen para haber venido de la garganta de un Asesino.

Hm. Todo lo que señalaba a que Light era Kira se contrarrestaba con otra cosa que le señalaba a _no_ ser Kira. Qué desesperante.

"T'sabes, Ryuzaki," dijo Light, su acento distorsionado ligeramente, absolutamente borracho de nuevo gracias a las dos bebidas que se había tomado mientras L pensaba. Y el alcohol _estaba_ afectando a L para entonces, porque normalmente hubiera pensado lo mismo en la mitad de tiempo. "¿Qué pasaría si yo _fuera_ Kira?"

L le miró suficientemente interesado, "¿Si, Yagami-kun?"

"Entonces habrías hecho una paja a tu enemigo," señaló Light, pensándolo por un segundo, "L y Kira -¡amantes secretos!. ¿Puedes _verlo_?"

"Lo que veo es que has bebido demasiado, Yagami-kun," replicó L, todavía mordisqueando diligentemente la punta del mejor logro de la evolución.

"No es cierto," le discutió Light, yendo a por otra, pero L cogió su mano, agarrándole la muñeca con fuerza.

"Ese sería el octavo, Yagami-kun," señaló L, "Siendo esta la primera vez que bebes de verdad, no creo que sea inteligente."

"Pero me he tomado una hora de descanso," le dijo Light, intentando recuperar la compostura que había perdido desde que había empezado a beber, "Una bebida tarda una hora en salir de tu sistema, así que realmente es el séptimo."

"Insisto, Yagami-kun," replicó L. "¿Estaría Yagami-san contento si murieras de un coma etílico?"

Light frunció el ceño, pero bajó la bebida –pero sólo por un segundo. Una vez que Ryuzaki estaba a punto de comentar probablemente que había tomado la decisión correcta, Raito alzó el vaso de nuevo y se lo bebió rápidamente. L arrugó el entrecejo por la imprudencia –aparentemente el alcohol también afectaba la ya exagerada terquedad de Light. Sonriendo exuberante, feliz de haber superado por una vez a Ryuzaki, Light bajó el vaso. Desafortunadamente, no había barra donde apoyarlo.

El sonido de cristal rompiéndose hizo que Light se encogiera mientras dirigía la mirada al desastre que había creado y apretó sus labios pensando, intentando imaginar qué decir.

Se decidió en "Oops."

El camarero suspiró, mirando a Ryuzaki como si fuera culpa suya. Ryuzaki lo pensó, y decidió que era una respuesta normal. Probablemente el hombre había visto que él era el mayor y por lo tanto había deducido que era el responsable del chico más joven. Mientras le daba a L la 'Mirada de la Vergüenza', limpió el vaso que Light había dejado caer de tan elegante manera, mientras Light simplemente miraba el estropicio.

"Lo siento," admitió ante el hombre de mala gana, a lo que el camarero simplemente le dio unos golpecitos a Light en la cabeza como si fuese un niño de dos años que había derramado la leche. Light pareció bastante molesto por la acción, pero L dudaba mucho que lo que Light hizo a continuación –o sea, sacarle la lengua al empleado –haría que el hombre le tratara como un adulto.

"¿Hey, Ryuzaki?" Light frunció el ceño.

"¿Si, Yagami-kun?"

"¿Por qué Misa se llama a sí misma 'Misa Misa'?"

"Supongo, Yagami-kun, que es por propósitos publicitarios."

"Oh. Pero no es un poco…ah…¿redundinte? no ¿renundante?. ¿Rudimante?

"Redundante, Yagami-kun."

"¡Sip! Eso es, _redundante_," Light rió de una manera que recordó a L a un niño, lo que era probablemente por lo que el hombre le estaba tratando de esa manera, "Eres _listo_."

"…Sí, Yagami-kun."

"¿Hey, Ryuzaki?"

L suprimió un suspiro. La monería de su estúpido compañero borracho estaba empezando a transformarse en molestia, "¿_Si_, Yagami-kun?"

"¿Por qué usas tanto mi nombre?"

L lo pensó, y luego replicó, "Esa es mi manera de hablar, Yagami-kun."

"Oh."

Light asintió y luego pareció considerar algo más. "¿Hey, Ryuzaki?"

"Si, Yagami-kun."

"¿Por qué hiciste eso? En el baño, quiero decir." Inquirió Light, mientras un sonrojo aparecía al preguntar, "Y…no me sueltes esa tontería de 'Porque tú querías una bebida'. Quiero decir ¿por qué harías _eso_ a cambio de una bebida?"

"…Porque quería ver tu reacción, Yagami-kun," admitió L honestamente, sabiendo que la mente de Light –aunque ligeramente simple en ese momento –lo tomaría como 'sólo fue otra prueba'. Aunque lo que L quería decir, era que solamente había querido ver _esa mirada_ en la cara de Light –oír ese grito que había escapado de su boca. Y si ayudaba a probar que era Kira –bueno, eso era sólo un plus.

"Oh," dijo Light, frunciendo profundamente el ceño mientras pensaba, _¿Entonces era sólo otra prueba?. ¿Para ver si soy Kira? Nunca dejará de pensar eso¿no? No soy el jodido Kira –quiero decir, espera. No soy_ Kira,_ y tampoco le estoy jodiendo, eso sería raro. Y no podría estar jodiendo a Kira si yo FUERA Kira -¿verdad? Sólo dije 'joder' como una maldición, no del tipo sexual y –espera¿a quién estoy intentando convencer?_

De repente, justo delante de la cara de Light apareció un hombre. Uno bastante apuesto, con el pelo teñido ligeramente de rubio y ojos azul claro y una sonrisa que hizo a Light preguntarse si _realmente estaba_ borracho, porque estaba pensando que este chico era _muy_ guapo. Él no se sentía atraído simplemente a piel y partes del cuerpo.

"Hey, _sexy_," El hombre ronroneó, poniendo una mano en la barra detrás de Light y echándose sobre él.

"Um…mi nombre es Light, no 'sexy'," dijo Light retrocediendo un poco, "¿Te conozco?"

"¿Quieres conocerme?" Preguntó el hombre, sonriendo de manera peligrosa. "Soy Kyo, Light. ¿Te apetece bailar?"

"¿Con quién?"

Kyo rió. "Conmigo."

Light parpadeó y miró a la cadena que le conectaba con Ryuzaki. El detective estaba mirando la conversación inexpresivo. Kyo se encogió de hombros.

"Bailaremos por aquí cerca," ofreció y cogió el brazo de Light levantándolo de la silla y tan lejos de Ryuzaki como permitía la cadena.

Era de la misma altura que Light, pero bastante más ancho y puso sus manos en su cintura de la misma manera en la que lo había hecho Ryuzaki. Estaban bailando mucho más cerca que cuando L y él habían bailado antes, de manera que sus cadenas se rozaban casi todo el tiempo. Light parpadeó, con la visión ligeramente borrosa gracias a todo el movimiento que este chico Kyo le estaba provocando.

Deslizó las manos por la cintura de Light, mientras las manos de Light se quedaban firmemente en los hombros del chico. Estuvo bien por un rato, hasta que las manos del hombre pasaron a su _trasero_. Saltó, aguantando un grito mientras dos manos se cerraban por detrás e intentó apartarse, pero con la torpeza característica de un borracho perdió el equilibrio y tropezó, y para evitar que se cayera, las manos de Kyo le apretaron el culo.

Antes de que Light pudiera retirarse, se encontró a sí mismo _arrastrado_ lejos del hombre vía cadena, por nada más y nada menos que Ryuzaki, que miró a Kyo seriamente y habló molesto.

"Es de mala educación pedirle bailar al novio de alguien sin permiso," sentenció Ryuaki, antes de dirigir a Light al bar de nuevo, cuyo cerebro estaba intentando comprender que _demonios_ acababa de pasar.

"Hey, Ryuzaki."

"¿Si, Yagami-kun?" Su irritación anterior había desaparecido por ahora, reemplazada por frustración con 'Kyo' por…por algo que no sabía. Hm. ¿Podría ser que estaba celoso? Ciertamente era posible, y quizá incluso plausible, considerando lo que había pasado en el baño. Simplemente siempre se había considerado inmune a las emociones humanas más frívolas.

"…¿Estás escuchandome, Ryuzaki?"

"No, Yagami-kun," admitió L, y redirigió su concentración en la próxima pregunta obvia de Light. "Me disculpo."

"He dicho, 'Tú no eres mi novio'," repitió Light para él.

"Soy consciente de ello, Yagami-kun."

"…¿Entonces por qué dijiste que lo era?"

"Tengo una teoría, Yagami-kun."

"Oh….Um ¿y cuál es?"

"Creo, Yagami-kun, que estaba celoso," admitió L, su cara entrenada para no mostrar emoción mientras miraba a Light, esterando a que comprendiera lo que había dicho.

"Quieres decir que…" las cejas de Light se arrugaron, "¿_Tú_ querías estar con Kyo?"

"_No_, Yagami-kun," a L le habían entrado unas ganas increíbles de sacudir al chico hasta que se le fuera la borrachera. "Quería estar _contigo_."

"Oh."

"Lo que te hice en el baño, Yagami-kun, en realidad no fue sólo otra prueba para ver si eras Kira," confesó L, sin que su cara mostrara aún ninguna expresión.

"Oh."

"Me atraes, Yagami-kun."

"Bueno ¿entonces, Ryuzaki?"

"¿Si, Yagami-kun?"

"¿Estoy borracho?"

L no veía por qué esa pregunta era relevante, pero respondió de todas formas, "Absolutamente, Yagami-kun."

"¿Y tienes una de tus habitaciones de hotel reservadas por aquí cerca?"

Una vez más, L no veía qué tenía esto que ver con todo. Quizá el alcohol estaba bloqueando su capacidad de pensamiento más de lo que creía. O quizá Light estaba haciendo preguntas sin sentido para evitar responder a la declaración de Ryuzaki. "Sí, Yagami-kun."

"Déjame que me aclare. Tienes a un chico 'absolutamente borracho' _encadenado_ a ti, que te atrae, y una cama a la que tienes fácil acceso," inquirió Light.

Ryuzaki asintió.

"¿Entonces por qué _coño_ no me has follado todavía?"

* * *

(1) La expresión en inglés sería "going commando" y se utiliza cuando alguien no lleva ropa interior. No se si en español tenemos una expresión para referirnos a la misma situación. Si alguien conoce alguna¡que me lo diga, por favor! 

Pues ya esta terminado. Espero terminar pronto el tercero y que puedan leerlo. Gracias a todos los que me han dejado un review: **hydeist**, **judi-chan**, **HimeIchigo-Yaoi**, **fuyu-ai**, **Link no Sou**, **PoLlO-yAsHa**, **Danybel,** **Naoky **y** The Hawk Eye**. Espero que les guste este tambien! Y ya saben donde está el botón azul ¿no?


	3. Tercer Paso

Hola! He tardado pero aquí está! Este es el tercer y último capítulo de esta parte. Tiene una secuela, "Amor, para detectives adictos al azúcar". En cuanto pueda la empezaré, aunque será dentro de un par de semanas, porque como universitaria que soy tengo exámenes en septiembre… Pero antes de gritar lo injusta que es la vida, espero que disfruten con esta entrega (lemon! lemon! Sí!). Hasta pronto!

**Amor, Para Asesinos en Masa Borrachos**

Autora: **Macvanaly**

Traductora: **Ares Sasuke**

Disclaimer: ni los personajes ni la historia es mía. Sólo lo traduzco para que algunos más podamos disfrutar de esas historias que por estar en inglés nos perdemos.

**Love, For Drunken Mass Murderers**

Rating: M

Categoría: Humor/Romance

Pareja: LxLight

Aviso(s): Yaoi (relaciones sexuales hombre/hombre), Lime en el segundo capítulo y Lemon en el tercero.

Yaoi. "¿Tienes a un chico 'absolutamente borracho' _encadenado_ a ti, que te atrae, y una cama a la que puedes acceder fácilmente?" inquirió Light. L asintió. "¿Entonces por qué _coño_ no me has follado todavía?"

* * *

**Paso Tres**; Incluso si todavía puedes resistir bajo la influencia de todo ese elemento externo (o alcohol o hipnosis), tú simplemente _debes_ dejar que te follen. Te ganarás su confianza si te ven totalmente vulnerable, y pronto también su amor. Tú, siendo el inteligente asesino en masa que eres, puedes manejarlo. Confía en mí, sigue estos tres fáciles pasos ¡y tendrás a tu guapo (aunque ligeramente raro) detective justo donde lo quieres! Especialmente si estáis –oh, no sé –¿encadenados juntos?

* * *

Ahora era L el que estaba perplejo. Sabía que había oído a Light correctamente, porque sabía que no había bebido alcohol suficiente como para que le afectara hasta distorsionar algo inocente en algo como _eso_. Nunca había tenido alucinaciones antes. Conocía a su mente, y ella _no_ pondría _esas_ palabras en su cabeza. Eso quería decir, a través de un proceso de eliminación, que Light _realmente_ había dicho esas palabras. 

Light continuó observándole, con los ojos enormes e inocentes mirándole mientras esperaba la respuesta de Ryuzaki. Hm. ¿Quizá había sido demasiado directo?. ¿Habría asustado al detective? Apoyó su mejilla en la palma de su mano y colocó el codo en la mesa e ignoró al camarero que se había quedado congelado donde estaba esperando escuchar la respuesta de Ryuzaki.

Después de un largo y tenso silencio, L abrió su boca, y Light casi suspiró de alivió, pensando que por fin respondería. En vez de eso, su pulgar terminó en la boca y Light le miró enfadado.

Finalmente, alejando el apéndice de sus labios, Ryuzaki habló.

"Supongo que ha habido un error de juicio por mi parte, Yagami-kun," L respondió la pregunta de una vez y luego se levantó. "¿Vamos entonces?"

Light parpadeó y luego sonrió brillantemente, de una manera que le recordó a L cuando había aceptado pasar cada momento de su tiempo con él hasta que cogiera a Kira. Si lo consideraba ¿cuál era la probabilidad de que Light fuera Kira? No muy alta, a menos que pensaras en el hecho de que Light era listo, y podría haber aceptado semejante proposición sólo para _deshacerse_ de las sospechas. ¿Y por qué estaba pensando en eso cuando estaba a punto de follar a dicho sospechoso hasta dejarlo sin sentido?

Ah. Claro. Era un anormal paranoico y sobreanalizador.

Casi se olvidaba –debe haber sido el alcohol.

Levantándose de su asiento, Light empezó a alejarse del bar, demasiado confiado teniendo en cuenta que no tenía ni idea de adonde irían. Si hubiera estado sobrio, quizá hubiera sido capaz de recordar todos los hoteles de la zona, calculando en cuáles Ryuzaki no pondría un pie hasta dejar una o dos posibilidades. Tal y como estaba –adecuadamente borracho, apenas podía discernir si el cartel ponía 'andar' o 'parar' así que no hablemos de especular a cuál hotel estaban yendo.

Una vez en la calle, Ryuzaki metió las manos en los bolsillos antes de caminar rápidamente a la izquierda, arrastrando a Light en esa dirección detrás de él. Se pusieron a andar y por el camino, Light decidió que era un momento perfecto para hacer unas preguntas más.

"Hey, Ryuzaki."

"¿Si, Yagami-kun?"

"¿Cómo es que tu pelo se queda de esa manera?"

"Es natural, Yagami-kun."

"Oh. No parece natural."

"…"

"Hey, Ryuzaki."

"¿Si, Yagami-kun?"

"¿Te pintas con un lápiz de ojos?"

"No, Yagami-kun."

"Oh. Pues lo parece."

"…"

"Hey, Ryuzaki."

"…¿Si, Yagami-kun?"

"Ya que estás a punto de tirarte encima mío en una cama ¿no crees que sería mejor si me llamases por mi nombre?" inquirió Light, mirando al hombre con interés. Los ojos de L volaron hacia Light momentáneamente antes de dirigirse de nuevo al frente.

"Si quieres, Light-kun," respondió L.

"Hey, Ryuzaki."

"Hemos llegado, Light-kun," dijo L antes de que Light pudiera hacerle más preguntas.

Sí que hablaba cuando estaba borracho, de eso se había dado cuenta. Sólo esperaba que fuera tan oral en la cama, y no lo dudaba. Las posibilidades eran de un 90 por ciento, considerando lo que había pasado en el cuarto de baño. Light parecía ser increíblemente… receptivo, por decir algo. Hm. Esto sería… divertido.

Al entrar en el hotel, las pocas voces que se escuchaban quedaron silenciadas de la impresión. Light no pudo contener una risita mientras traba traspiés detrás de Ryuzaki, debido a las miradas atónitas en las caras de los presentes. L les miró también, pensando que era algo de esperar. Dos hombres, encadenados juntos, uno obviamente borracho ¿entrando en un hotel en mitad de la noche? Las miradas de sorpresa eran comprensibles.

Se dirigió hacia la recepción con su usual elegancia, o más bien, con lo que su nublada mente _creía_ que era elegancia. Más bien era una caminata torpe, y cuando llegó al mostrador dio el nombre que recordaba vagamente haber utilizado para reservar en este hotel en particular. El hombre asintió lentamente, mirando a Ryuzaki y después a Light, que tamborileaba con sus dedos la superficie de mármol.

Le pasó las llaves del hotel a Ryuzaki, una especie de tarjeta de crédito, y se fueron al ascensor, L tirando de un Light bastante distraído detrás. Parecía que en el hotel les gustaban mucho los floreros brillantes, los espejos y otros adornos que la extrañamente asfixiada mente de Light pensó que eran bonitos. Finalmente, consiguieron entrar al ascensor, y Light se lanzó para darle al botón.

L observó divertido, que Light –a pesar del alto nivel de intoxicación –le gustaba todavía tener el control. Era un intento penoso del borracho adolescente. Cuando el ascensor empezó a moverse hacia el duodécimo piso, Light cayó al suelo de culo, de manera bastante poco elegante. L bajó la vista para mirarle, con un destello de algo parecido a risa en sus grandes orbes negras.

"¡Esta maldita caja me ha robado mi estómago!" Light golpeó un lado del ascensor con el puño, pero lo único que consiguió fue hacerse daño. Apenas se dio cuenta, pero sus nudillos dolerían pro la mañana, una vez que su cerebro pudiera registrar el dolor resonando en su abusada mano.

L le miró mientras Light intentaba ponerse en pie, sólo para caerse de nuevo cuando el ascensor se paró. Haciendo pucheros, finalmente Light se puso de pie, aunque más bien fue levantado con fuerza del suelo cuando Ryuzaki salió del ascensor estando Light todavía en el suelo. Puñetero bastardo pervertido… comportándose de esa manera con él cuando estaba borracho…

Consiguieron llegar a la habitación y Ryuzaki cerró la puerta detrás de él, llegando a una habitación con una cama, una cama de tamaño gigante con un edredón de flores. De repente, Light se percató de que tendría sexo _gay_, con _L_, en una cama con la colcha de _flores_. ¿Cómo de mal estaba _eso_?

"Entonces…Ryuzaki," empezó Light, girándose para mirar al detective, "¿Tienes algún tipo de loción o lubricante o algo así?"

L parpadeó, con una expresión que decía a Light '_Oh sí, Yagami-kun. ¿Por qué tipo de chico me tomas? Yo siempre llevo lubricante encima por si acaso siento la necesidad de follar a mi principal sospechoso por detrás_'. O quizá era sólo esa mirada vacía de nuevo. Con L nunca podías estar seguro.

"Heh…pregunta tonta," rió Light nervioso, y cuando Ryuzaki continuó mirándole, añadió, "Geez. ¡Era una pregunta tonta!. ¡No me envíes una 'malvada mirada de la muerte' por cada pregunta tonta que haga!"

"Si te enviara una… 'malvada mirada de la muerte' por cada pregunta tonta que me has hecho sólo esta noche, Light-kun, habrías muerto varias veces ya," respondió L, poniendo una mano en el pecho de Light y empujándolo hasta la cama. "Ahora por favor, Light-kun, deja de hacer ruido."

Light abrió la boca para responder duramente, pero de pronto encontró a su boca ocupada con algo mucho más entretenido que las palabras. A saber, la lengua de Ryuzaki. La boca de Ryuzaki se tragó el gemido de Light y batalló con su lengua por –por algo. No era por control ni predominio (parecía que Light se había rendido en su segundo o tercer trago de tequila). Fuera lo que fuera, a L no le importaba en absoluto. Empezó a desabrochar con rapidez los pantalones de Light por segunda vez esa noche y esta vez Light no se quejó.

Dio unos toques en la cintura de Light para indicarle que alzara las caderas. Asombrosamente obediente, Light lo hizo en seguida, demasiado borracho de alcohol y besos como para hacer otra cosa. L dejó los zapatos de Light puestos, dejando que los pantalones se quedaran por los tobillos, atrapado así por sus propios pantalones. Sabiendo que no podrían quitarse las camisetas debido a la cadena, se conformó con deslizar las manos por el estómago de Light por debajo de la tela.

Sus pulgares rozaron los pezones de Light y el chico se estremeció, abriendo aún más su oca para que L pudiera explorarla a su antojo. Los dedos pulgar e índice de L agarraron las tetillas de Light, provocando que jadeara y arqueó la espalda para acercarse más a Ryuzaki. Las manos pararon sus caricias, y se movieron a las caderas de Light, donde se asentaron mientras apartaba sus labios de la boca del más joven.

Se dejó caer de rodillas y tomó la húmeda virilidad de Light en sus manos, haciendo que Light se mordiera el labio en su esfuerzo por contenerse. L le miró.

"Cuando dije que dejaras de hacer ruido, me refería a las palabras, no a los gritos," le dijo L, con el extremo de sus labios temblando mientras respirabas a propósito sobre el pene de Light, "_Eso_ sí lo quiero oír."

"Yo no gri -_¡Aaaahhh!_" Los dedos de Light se hundieron en la colcha floreada mientras una cálida y provocativa humedad se cerraba sobre la punta. "Oh joder, Ryuzaki –ohjoderohjoderohjoder."

Estimulado por la respuesta que tan sólo esa pequeña acción había producido, introdujo más de la mitad del miembro en su boca, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia la temblorosa figura delante de él.

"¡Nng…!" Una vez más, Light estaba aguantando los sonidos que hacía. L decidió que venía bien el tener las manos en la cintura de Light, ya que el chico intentaba desesperadamente enterrarse más en su boca. "¡Dios…!"

L succionó suavemente al principio, esterando una reacción que fue casi instantánea. Light gritó, agarrando la colcha con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se quedaron blanco. L dejó una mano en la cadera de Light para evitar que se moviera y forzó la entrada de tres dedos en la boca del adolescente. Light no sabía qué demonios estaba habiendo L, pero chupó los dígitos en su boca a la misma velocidad y ritmo con la que Ryuzaki iba recorriendo su órgano.

Incluso con los largos y delgados dedos de L en su boca, Light seguía emitiendo sonidos que no podía contener. El puñetero alcohol estaba anulando la habilidad de ocultar sus emociones… "¡Nnggh…!"

L sacó sus dedos de la boca de Light y soltó su cadera momentáneamente para empujar a Light y que apoyara la espalda en la cama. Con una pose que una persona ebria normal sería incapaz de realizar, L continuó con su boca alrededor del miembro de Light mientras cambiaban de posición para que cuando metiera los dedos entre los muslos de Light pudiera llegar al esfínter del muchacho.

Forzando un dedo en el agujero de Light, L redireccionó su otra mano para mantener las caderas de Light sujetas a la cama, para no atragantarse. El agarre de Light a la colcha aumentó, y a partir de ahí no pudo retener los gemidos. Un grito agudo salió de los labios de Light al sentir cómo un dedo se introducía en él. Se retorció lo que pudo en la cama, pero la rodilla de Ryuzaki sujetaba sus pantalones, que atrapaban de manera eficiente sus pies al suelo y cuando se movió los dientes del detective rozó su miembro.

"Oh _dios_," suspiró Light, olvidando momentáneamente el dedo que se hundía cada vez más en él. Sin embargo, después de que el espasmo inicial de placer se terminara, empezó a ser consciente de nuevo del dígito, "H-hey…. Ryuzaki…. Se siente extraño…"

_¿Extraño?_ Es divertido cómo el alcohol es capaz de reducir el vocabulario de una persona, pensó L.

En respuesta a la queja de Light, L succionó más fuerte, causando que la visión de Light se pusiera borrosa y que su mente se nublara. Dio un grito. Mientras estaba en dicha niebla, Ryuzaki introdujo otro dedo. Al hacerlo, Light formó algún tipo de ruido mientras apretaba los dientes, cuando la repentina sensación le sacó de su delicioso aturdimiento. Se apoyó en los codos y se alzó un poco para mirar a Ryuzaki.

"¡Sa-sácalos!…nng… ¡Duele!" Le ordenó Light, pero Ryuzaki no le hizo caso. En vez de eso movió los dedos a los lados, empujando las paredes internas de Light para prepararle. "H-hey…. Escúcham-_¡ah!_"

_Ya he encontrado la próstata_, pensó L, sacando un poco los dedos antes de volver a meterlos, apuntando al mismo sitio.

"_¡Ah!_" Light se desplomó hacia atrás, doblando el cuello hasta casi mirar al cabecero de la cama.

Sabía lo que era _eso_, de su clase de Anatomía Humana, pero por alguna razón no se acordaba del nombre. No es que importara mucho, se dijo Light mientras se retorcía y gemía mientras Ryuzaki golpeaba el grupo de nervios repetidamente. Cuando se introdujo un tercer dedo, Light tuvo que apretar la mandíbula por el malestar. Al principio el dolor subió por la columna hasta que se acostumbró a él.

Después de varios minutos dilatándole, Light se relajó, controlando su respiración mientras los dedos entraban y salían, tocando _ese punto_ con fuerza. De repente L empezó a canturrear, causando vibraciones de placer que se extendieron por el cuerpo de Light desde su pene y el manojo de nervios, haciendo que sus nudillos latieran de la presión con la que se aferraba a las sábanas.

"Maldita sea, Ryu…zaki…" jadeó Light, arqueándose para entrar más en la boca del otro hombre al sentirse más cerca.

Esos dedos golpeando su próstata -¡Ha!. ¡Recordó el nombre! –no le ayudaban a mantener el control en absoluto. Decidió que odiaba la mano izquierda de L, ya que era la que le sujetaba por la cintura. Hizo un sonido, al que se negó a llamar maullido, cuando los dedos dentro de él se retiraron.

Pero pronto pellizcaron sus testículos hábilmente, masajeandolos y apretándolos –y ya no pudo aguantar más, "_Pa_ –voy a co…Ryu - _¡haaaaahn!_"

Los grandes ojos de L observaron la reacción mientras alejaba su boca y dejó que el semen cayera en la mano que había estado acariciando los huevos de Light. Extendió un poco por la entrada de Light, lo justo para asegurar una entrada suave y luego untó sobre su propia erección, limpiando el exceso con la florida manta. Light sintió a L levantarse de encima de sus pantalones, cogerle por las pantorrillas y levantarle las piernas.

Ryuzaki deslizó su cabeza entre las piernas de Light, dejando los pantalones que aún apresaban sus tobillos detrás de su cuello y la parte de atrás de las rodillas en sus hombros. Estabilizó las caderas de Light con una mano y dejó la otra en el muslo derecho de Light mientras situaba la punta de su pene en el apretado anillo de músculos. Light estaba exhausto y respirando con dificultad y horriblemente borracho y, joder ¡Ryuzaki ni siquiera estaba _esperando!_.¡¿Es que un chico no puede tener un poco de tiempo para recuperarse, maldición?!

Lentamente, L fue introduciéndose en Light antes de que estuviera alerta y fuera capaz de sentir completamente el dolor. Light, que no sabía lo que tenía escondido ahí abajo, hizo una mueca ante la larga intrusión y sus ojos casi se cerraron –pero los dejó lo suficientemente abiertos para fulminar a Ryuzaki. Light podía sentir su rostro ardiendo mientras Ryuzaki se enterraba dentro de él. Una vez completamente envuelto, L se paró para mirar la expresión de dolor de Light y el sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas.

"¿Es doloroso, Light-kun?"

"Ahora… ¿quién está haciendo preguntas estúpidas?" Replicó Light, intentando controlar su irregular respiración .

"Me disculpo, Light-kun," le dijo L, y Light no supo decir si se estaba disculpando por la pregunta estúpida o por el dolor.

Saliendo ligeramente, Ryuzaki apuntó a ese cierto punto del que había memorizado la localización. Luego volvió rápidamente, causando que Light hiciera una mueca de dolor –justo antes de contener el aliento y abrir los ojos ante la repentina ola de placer que le recorrió como un rayo. Viendo como abría los ojos, Ryuzaki salió de nuevo, esta vez un poco más y luego volvió a entrar con más fuerza.

"¡Aah!" Las caderas de Light se alzaron para encontrarse con la embestida, siendo el golpe en su próstata aún más fuerte.

L se echó hacia delante hasta que la parte superior de los muslos de Light tocara su pecho y estiró el cuello para rozar con sus labios los del otro hombre. Haciendo esto, consiguió entrar más lejos dentro de Light, poniendo más de ese maravilloso placer en su próstata. En respuesta a su acción, un largo y profundo gemido surgió de los labios de Light. L no esperó más.

Salió casi entero, apuntando otra vez antes de enterrarse de manera no muy gentil. Dio en el punto y Light ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar antes de que Ryuzaki se metiera una vez más. Aunque todavía le dolía, las penetrantes puntadas de éxtasis superaban las molestias, haciendo que Light le buscara en cada una de sus embestidas.

Una y otra vez el miembro de L penetró hasta lo más profundo, sintiendo las paredes rodearle con fuerza. Estrecho. Caliente. Un ardiente deseo le empujaba a entrar una y otra vez, sus miradas conectadas con fiereza, causando que sus movimientos fueran cada vez más urgentes.

L continuaba, satisfecho con las sensaciones que se estaban creando en el fondo de su estómago y la… _sensual_ mirada en las oscuras e inocentes orbes de Light. Esos ojos se abrían con cada empujón, esos labios gemían y gritaban mientras rodeaba con su mano el miembro de Light y empezaba a bombearle al mismo tiempo que sus violentas entradas. Ese sudor que se deslizaba por su pecho y cuello, la manera en la que su espalda se arqueaba y cómo sus dedos se agarraban con desesperación a las mantas hasta creer que las rasgaría…

Una bola de llamas celestiales se estaba formando en el abdomen de L y Light sólo añadía leña al fuego, y pronto explotaría dentro de él. Dentro y fuera y dentro y fuera hasta que ambos pensaron que el delicioso ritmo les volvería locos.

Light se vino primero, doblando su espalda y echando hacia atrás la cabeza mientras todo su cuerpo se tensaba y temblaba mientras se corría casi con violencia en la mano de L por segunda vez esa noche. Mientras se tensaba, todo se contrajo, haciendo que las abrasadoras paredes se cerraran sobre el órgano de L al dar el último empujón en las profundidades de Light. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, Light dejó salir un ensordecedor grito de euforia, que no hizo más que excitar a L aún más.

Al llegar al final de su orgasmo, Light sintió un líquido cálido explotar dentro de él y miró hacia delante, descansando la espalda en la cama, esta vez para observar la reacción de Ryuzaki. Ese rostro normalmente soñador y vacío estaba contraído y sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados al igual que su boca y apenas consiguió reprimir su propio grito. Light sonrió de manera burlona.

L se derrumbó, exhausto, sobre el pecho de Light, respirando con fuerza.

Light miró hacia el techo e inconscientemente puso una mano en el pelo de Ryuzaki, pasando sus dedos por sus suaves mechones.

"Hey, Ryuzaki." Dijo Light sin aliento.

"¿Si, Light-kun?" Respondió L, demasiado cansado como para sentirse irritado.

"Tu pelo no parece natural."

L suspiró y removió para que su barbilla descansara en el hueco entre los pectorales de Light.

"Cállate, Light-kun."

"…. Te pegaría si no estuviera tan cansado."

"Me he percatado de ello, Light-kun."

"Oh," dijo Light, y continuó mirando al techo antes de volver la vista a Ryuzaki, "Hey, Ryuzaki."

"¿Necesito definir para ti lo que significa 'cállate', Light-kun?"

"No, Ryuzaki." Light suspiró, y murmuró algo parecido a que de todas formas se había olvidado de lo que iba a decir. Entonces, unos minutos más tarde, Light se acordó de la idea y volvió a mirar a L, "Hey, Ryuzaki."

Sabiendo que el obstinado chico no cedería a menos que le contestara con algo más sustancial que una orden para que se quedara callado, L respondió, "¿Si, Light-kun?"

"¿Quieres hacerlo otra vez?"

Parpadeando, sorprendido por la pregunta, un lado de su boca se alzó.

"Sí, Light-kun."

* * *

Dios... qué complicado es traducir el lemon. No sé sabe qué hacer con la mitad de las palabras, aunque bien es cierto que vale la pena!. Y es una lástima que no este la segunda parte de la escena en el hotel ¿no? Tranquilos, que en la secuela habrá más… jeje… (necesito un pañuelo…!). 

Ejem… bueno, de verdad espero que les haya gustado mucho. Gracias a todos mis reviewers del segundo capítulo: **Sewtter**, **Link no Sou**, **Danybel**, **Rei Hoshino**, **Mabel-Chan**, **Eamane y Gilraen**, **Nemesis**, **Kaze no Misuki**, **Midori Ogata**, **xnoodle**, **tomoe elric** y **The Hawk Eye**. También gracias a todos los que han puesto esta historia en favoritos o en alerta. Que son unos cuantos!

Ahora, me despido hasta el próximo. Les puedo pedir un favor? Como este es el último capítulo… no serán buenos y me dejaran un montón de reviews? Porfi? El original en inglés llegó a 95. No pido tanto, pero a una autora (o traductora en este caso, que soy yo) siempre le gusta saber la impresión que ha causado al público. Acepto halagos y criticas. Espero sus reviews!

Hasta la secuela!


End file.
